The Start  Napoleon Dynamite
by domstang68
Summary: Love interest between our main characters grow as life goes on. what happens when love hits our nerd friends?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I decided to take a small break from my Sonic story for reasons of not sure what I want to happen next. I wanted to do a little thing on Napoleon Dynamite because I just saw the movie for the first time. I plan to do two chapters for now.

Napoleon's POV

GOSH, why is Uncle Rico not here? Fricking IDIOT! Whatever, I will go back to drawing my ligers. At least my contacts are more comfortable then those glasses. I don't even have to squint anymore. Suddenly, I hear a voice. A feminine voice.

"Hey Napoleon." Oh, it is just Deb. Oh man, that weird fuzzy feeling is coming back again.

"Oh, hey Deb." She smiles at me. "So, how's the glam shots?" Deb replies, "It's going good.

As I look up to speak again, my eyes meet hers, and that fuzzy feeling starts to intensify. I ask, "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" in a monotone voice. She replies, "Of course, Napoleon. I am listening."

I spoke, "Well, have you ever felt warm and fuzzy inside? Like in the pit of your stomach?" She replies softly, even though there is nobody around. "Yes, I have. When I was in 8th grade, there was this one boy that I really liked. He never noticed me, but I really liked him. Anyway, he was one of the more popular kids, he had girls crawling all over him. I never talked to him."

"Well," I said, "What happened? Do you still like him?

"No." She looked down, a slight sadness to her eyes. "I saw him one day practicing football. His current girlfriend was one of the cheerleaders, and they both finished practice. She kissed him right in front of all of them, she was a really nice girl too. She wasn't snotty or anything. Then, he had the nerve to break up with her right then and there because he was a player, he didn't want to settle down. Anyway, I lost my liking for him after that. In 9th grade, he even beat one of the cheerleaders for embarrassing him and even got a girl pregnant. At that point, though, I had left to come here.

I always thought about that feeling. I even asked the few friends I had, I looking up things on the internet, I figured out it was just a part of love."

At this point, I began to really freak out bad. I was Napoleon Dynamite, alienated teenager from Preston, Idaho. I was a nerd, although my bow staff skills were unstoppable. I couldn't love anyone! I didn't even have a relation to the opposite sex besides Grandma. She was the only girl I knew before Deb left her crap on my porch. I was a truthful person though, except for the Alaska wolverine thing. And the 12 gauge.

I decided to tell her straight up.

"Well, Deb. I have to tell you something that has kinda scared me, but I have to let it out. Everytime I see you, or you are near me, or I even think about you, that warm fuzzy feeling begins to stir." Deb's eyes grew wider, I didn't like that expression. GOSH, why are you telling this to her? Fricking IDIOT!

I continued on. "Anyway, I have never felt this way about a girl before. Although I wished I fought some with my bow staff skills. I guess the point is-"

I was cut off. Deb's lips were resting on mine, her eyes closed. The fuzzy feeling exploded into a firey feeling. I really enjoyed it, I closed my eyes. When we parted, she sat close to me and laid her head into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, my arm not listening to my brain. I was shouting, "Don't do it!" But my arm followed a different path.

Uncle Rico then pulled up, and I said "Well, my Uncle is here. You want to come over?" She looked up, dazed, and just nodded. That was the start of our relationship. I even turned into less of a nerd and less of an ignorant person.

POSSIBILITY OF BEING CONTINUED! IF I FEEL LIKE IT! I will be adding another chapter for Pedro and Summer. PEACE OUTZ PEEPZ!


	2. Summer  Pedro

Author's Notes: As I said, I would be doing a chapter for Summer and Pedro. This takes place a few days after the election. This is from Pedro's point of view.

I had just won the school presidency. I don't know how Napoleon pulled it off, but he must have worked magic to get that crowd to love him. Regardless, I pulled off an amazing feat and my family congratulated me.

Anyway, it was the end of a long day at school. Napoleon told me how he was in love with Deb and how they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not sure what happened, but Deb is now really outgoing and Napoleon really calmed down. He looks better with contacts anyway. I had to stay after school for a meeting today, so my cousins were going to pick me up. I walked over to the bench to find a girl sobbing quietly. I noticed who it was immediately.

"Summer? What's wrong?" Without even thinking, the words rolled out of my mouth.

She looked up and looked away. She didn't like when anyone saw her cry, but it was too late now. She calmed herself, then said, "Since I didn't get school president, Don was very unhappy. He broke up with me and has now moved to Trisha, who is just soaking him up right now." She couldn't hold back and continued to cry.

Out of instinct, I moved closer and put my arm around her. I didn't even realize what I was doing, it just happened. She stopped crying. "It doesn't matter anyway. Don just wanted to get some action. He is just a player." I replied, "Yes, I know. He is a real jerk."

She realized that an arm was draped around her. She turned around to face me. Her face was soaked, she must have been crying hard. She then buried her face in my chest. She didn't cry, she just sat there. "You know, Summer, I still like you." She picked her head up and said, "How could you? I am just a sex symbol, nobody will like me for me." I was slightly surprised by that. I thought for a moment of what to say. I came up with an idea.

"Well Summer, do I have to prove it to you? You aren't just a sex symbol, you have just been living a fast paced life for a while. When you slow down and think about it, you realize what you are missing. I never though of you as a sex symbol. I just stopped when I saw you, frozen by your beauty. You have to get past Don, he is just a player and isn't willing to settle down." She was still staring at me, digesting what I had said. For her, it was complete shock. She was used to getting grabbed and getting perverted looks, but her eyes always said something else. Now that I got a chance to look into them, I realized that.

My heart then did an override of my brain. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her right on the lips. She seemed surprised at first, but her arms wrapped around my neck. My mind kept telling me to pull away, but I didn't want to. I couldn't. Eventually we broke. "So, do you still think that I just view you as an object?" She didn't have to answer. She just held to me. She had finally realized what it meant to be loved.

More Notes: I think that's it. They were just small things. Besides, those are the only two couples anyway. Sonic is getting an update soon. PEAZE!


End file.
